earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
House Silverardor
History Founded several thousand years ago by Thel'kinar Silverardor, House Silverardor is one of the older bloodlines of Quel'thalas. Thel'kinar (formerly known as Thel'kinar Keal'lan) was a young man with ambition that dared to go against the norm in Silvermoon, at the time, of practicing water and ice magic and delved deep into the study of controlling fire. He surprised his family with his natural affinity with it, and he surprised even more people when he fought fearlessly against the Amani forest trolls along side the human mages that had been taught magic. For his valiantry he was named an honorary Magister of Silvermoon. Over the years he pulled political strings and came into considerable wealth. Due to his popularity he decided to change his last name to something he felt suited him better. He favored wearing silver robes, and he had a great love for Silvermoon, thus he chose "Silver" as the first part of his new name. He also felt that he had built his fortune and fame through a passion to succeed, and he also was talented with fire, so "Ardor" was to be the second half of his new name. Thel'kinar married, bought a large home, and registered his new name. Thus House Silverardor was born. While Thel'kinar himself was not a strict or overly prejudiced man, his descendants gradually became as such over time. After only a few generations the family began to demand perfection, and any family members that did not practice fire magic were shunned and often written out of the Silverardor inheritance. While this was a narrow-minded and sometimes cruel practice, it had the advantage of honing the bloodline. Soon every Silverardor born had at least some natural talent with fire magic, even if they did not pursue it. House Silverardor in the present Before the fall of Silvermoon to the Scourge, House Silverardor was in the hands of Dan'senar, the youngest son of Lel'quinar. When Arthas assaulted the city, he wasted no time pledging his family to the defenses. He was young and reckless, however, and he went against direct orders to try and prove himself. He led his family into battle head-on with the invading Scourge, and every single last Silverardor that was a part of the charge was slaughtered. Now only three members of the bloodline remain. Dathenar: Son of Dan'senar, he is one of the very few Silverardors in history to both turn away from fire magic, but to also not be exiled for it. He serves as a priest in Silvermoon, and he remained inside the city during the Scourge assault to heal the wounded. He is the current head of the Silverardor Household. Dorenar: The oldest son of Lel'quinar, but he was passed over for inheriting the family due to his disinterest in magic. He left Silvermoon at a young age, rebelling against the expectations that were put upon him thus he was away from the city during the Scourge attack. Being the oldest surviving member of the bloodline, he took it upon himself to name Dathenar the new head of the household. Kel'rinar: The only remaining fire mage of the family. He spent most of his life living and training in Dalaran, since his family considered him to be a prodigy. Unlike Dathenar and Dorenar, he very much fit in with the strict and prejudiced views of the rest of the Silverardors. Until recently he was spoiled, bratty, stuck-up, and rude. Recent events have changed his attitude considerably. House Silverardor as a guild House Silverardor in-game is a private guild created for RP reasons. It was made to tie the three characters listed above together, as they are all from the same family. Thus it is a small, private guild not open for recruitment. However the characters above are all friendly and anyone is welcome to RP with them at any time.